powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Org
Ship Org is (as his name applies) a ship-theme Org who serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Wishes on the Water". Biography Ship Org was one of the ancient Orgs that work with Master Org 3,000 years ago, he was created in the Turtle Cove harbor and took the form of a ship, he comes out of one of the sail boats and has Max's bottle lodged in his left shoulder. Max (determining to not let the Rangers find out about the letter) morphs into the Blue Ranger and fights for his bottle, the Black, Red, White and Yellow Rangers came in to aid the Blue Ranger in Battle, but they were all out match, the Blue Ranger went head first into the org and they both fell into the water below, The Blue Ranger try to battle the monster, but Ship Org fired his forehead lighting beam at the Ranger, knocking him out cold, Ship Org was about to make the final strike until a pair of red eyes appeared and scared off the monster, he later returns and attacks the people of of Turtle Cove, Max comes in and morphs into the Blue Ranger and had a rematch, the Blue Ranger took a beating but he was not out, the other Rangers came to the rescue, unfortunately Toxica and Jindrax came in and summons an army of Putrids to aid Ship Org in battle, he attacks the Rangers as well as the Putrids, the Rangers tried to retreat, but they were caught, the Red Ranger attacks but he was taking down and the Org then hold down the Ranger, the Blue Ranger notest a crane and use it to get close enough and used the Blue Shark Fighting Fins to cut off Ship Orgs right horn, weaking him enough for the Red Ranger to kick the monster off of him, but at the cause of the bottle to fall off of the monster a broke, this angers the Blue Ranger, they combined their weapons to form the Jungle Sword and destroyed Ship Org, Toxipod made Ship Org grow and the Rangers summon the Wild Zords to form the Wild Force Megazord, the White Ranger summons the Elephant Zord to form the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode to battle Ship Org, the Rangers used the Pachydern Crusher on him, but the monster used his shield to block the attack, he then attack the Megazord with great force and forced the Megazord to drop its weapon, Max's vision comes true and he realized that they needed The Spear of Pardolis, which was a Zord called the Giraffe Zord, Max calls forth the Zord and it appears, Ship Org was landing hard hitting blows on the Wild Force Megazord until the Giraffe Zord came to the rescue and attack the Org, Max then combined the Giraffe Zord with the Wild Force Megzord to form the new Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode. The Megazord then fired the Giraffe Spear and it pierced through both the shield and the monster, mortally wounding him. Unable to cope with the injury, he "sunk" by falling flat on his face and exploded. Ship Org is among the Orgs in the Org Spirit World that are summoned by Onikage. Personality Ship Org personality is similar to the whaler. He loves the harbor and doesn't want anyone on it. He is very brutal, destructive, arrogant and confident org, dislikes the rangers, especially Max and wants to defeat them at any cost. He is also shown not very bright, as he attacks both rangers and pudrids, despite the formals helping him. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''Ship Org is one of the stronger monsters, powerful enough to nearly best all five Wild Force Rangers in battle. * '''Water Adaption: '''Ship Org can travel through water with ease. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Ship Org can fire a single orange colored lighting beam from the middle of his three eyes. * '''Mega Lighting Vision: '''Ship Org can fire pink-s red lighting beams from three of his eyes. Arsenal * '''Anchor Axe: '''Ship Org has an anchor-like axe that aids him in combat. ** '''Anchor in Chain: '''Ship Orgs axe also has a chain that lets him attack the target in long range. * '''Ship Shield: '''Ship Org also has an indestructible shield, it is strong enough to block the Yellow Rangers Golden Eagle Sword and the White Rangers White Tiger Baton, reflect the Red Rangers Lion Blaster, and the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Modes Pachydern Crusher attack. ** '''Reflect: '''Ship Org can also reflect projectile based attacks with his shield as well. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Ship Org is voiced by Mike Reynolds. Notes * Max knew Ship Org's name despite seeing it for the first time. * Ship Org's personality and speech is very Whaler-like, some of his lines are even Whaler-like (e.g. "''Ahh, a whole school of Guppies!" and "Anchors Away!"), additionally, he is ship theme, for which Whalers sails the sea with to hunt down fish, so Ship Org's personality actually fits for his appearance. * Ship Org was voiced by Mike Reynolds who also previously voiced the similarly boat/pirate themed Captain Mutiny from Lost Galaxy * If one looks inside Ship Org's mouth, they could see a set of eyes inside, hinting the fact that the head and shoulders is actually armor. * Although Ship Org isn't the strongest monster in Wild Force, he was a force to be reckoned with compare to previous Orgs before hand, it's also worth mentioning that the Rangers only defeat Ship Org for the first time because they weaken him by destroying one of his horns. * Ship Org in the first monster to be fought by the Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters